The power dissipation of integrated circuit chips, and the modules containing the chips, continues to increase in order to achieve increases in processor performance. This trend poses cooling challenges at the module and system levels.
In many large server applications, processors along with their associated electronics (e.g., memory, disk drives, power supplies, etc.) are packaged in removable drawer configurations stacked within an electronics rack or frame comprising information technology (IT) equipment. In other cases, the electronics may be in fixed locations within the rack or frame. Typically, the components are cooled by air moving in parallel airflow paths, usually front-to-back, impelled by one or more air moving devices (e.g., fans or blowers). In some cases it may be possible to handle increased power dissipation within a single drawer or subsystem by providing greater airflow, for example, through the use of a more powerful air moving device or by increasing the rotational speed (i.e., RPMs) of an existing air moving device. However, this approach is becoming problematic, particularly in the context of a computer center installation (i.e., data center).
The sensible heat load carried by the air exiting the rack is stressing the capability of the room air-conditioning to effectively handle the load. This is especially true for large installations with “server farms” or large banks of computer racks located close together. In such installations, liquid-cooling is an attractive technology to manage the higher heat fluxes. The liquid absorbs the heat dissipated by the components/modules in an efficient manner. Typically, the heat is ultimately transferred from the liquid to an outside environment, whether air or other liquid.